superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 27 (1995-1996)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, John Ferraro, Ted May, Steve Feldman, Jon Stone, Gary Shimokawa, Victor DiNapoli, Susan Dansby * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Lou Berger, Joey Mazzarino, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Josh Selig, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Chris Cerf, Nancy Sans, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Jeff Moss, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Mo Willems, John Weidman * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilliy ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Judith Sladky, Jim Martin, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Kathryn Mullen, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Alice Dinnean, Dave Goelz, Lisa Buckley, Cheryl Blalock, Bruce Connelly, Louise Gold, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkova * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Lara MacLean, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Associate Producers: Carlos Dorta, Teri Weiss, Angela C. Santomero, Penelope Jewkes * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Child Cast: ** Carlo - Carlo Alban ** Lexine - Lexine Bondoc ** Gabriela - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer ** Michael - Michael Bundy * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena * Post Production Supervisor: Cynthia Albanese * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino, Angela C. Santomero * Production Assistants: Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy, Pamela Liu, Ruth Luswich, Ted Pierson, Jason Schneider * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Production Coordinator: Karen Ialacci * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini * Video: Dick Sens * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Dawn DeSimone, John Tierney * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Scenic Artist: Pamela Lenau * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Production Clerks: Elizabeth Kahan, Channie Kahan * Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder * Opening Sequence: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Dean Pearson, John Seminario * Post Production by: Windsor Video · A Unitel Company * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for "Sesame Street" is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting · a private corporation funded by the American people. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1995-1996 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1995-1996 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max